The Choice
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. Spock is ordered to assassinate Mccoy, but decides to offer Mccoy the chance to become his lover instead. The alternative? Death. What will Mccoy choose after seeing a softer side of Spock? Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy


Another assassination.

Spock and his two Vulcan guards walk down the corridor of the I.S.S. Enterprise.

Terran redshirts and ensigns look at Spock with a mixture of fear and respect.

It was more logical to assume fear, since if he showed even a second of weakness, he would lose his life.

The trio stops short of the entrance to Sick Bay.

His target: Doctor Leonard Mccoy, Chief Medical Officer of the I.S.S. Enterprise, accused of treason against his Captain.

"Stay." Spock utters as his two Vulcan Guards turn their backs to the door, standing vigilant guard over the entrance.

This was one assignment Spock was hesitant to accept.

For he had his eyes on the Doctor for quite some time.

Now, Mccoy was NOT an admirable man.

He had killed the original Medical Officer, M'Benga, to receive this job.

He has raped a countless number of his female patients before, during, and after operations.

He has also tried to assassinate Kirk on two occasions, both of those attempts quelled by Spock.

It was illogical to feel emotion for such a heartless being.

So, why didn't he want to kill this man?

Ah, it was pointless to dwell upon this.

Mccoy will die.

And Spock's opinions will mean nothing to his cold-hearted Captain.

For it was his job to obey.

Spock presses the door buzzer as it opens instantly.

Spock steps into the room as he looks around for his query.

The room was white, with otherwise colorless walls.

The smell of a medical facility enters Spock's nostrils as various beeping noises are heard all across the unattended room.

Spock places his arms behind his back as he shouts.

"Doctor Mccoy!" Spock shoust. "It is illogical to resist. Accept your death with dignity."

"Never!" He hears a man's voice shout. "You and Kirk can go fuck yourselves! I'll be damned if I die just because Kirk doesn't like me!"

Spock silently moves near the door and waves his arm in the direction of the room.

The two Vulcan Guards enters the room silently as they scope around, their Phasers drawn.

"Mccoy, you will be found." Spock says. "Cease this resistance and come out of hiding. I grow weary of this cat-and-mouse game."

"Fuck you!" The voice shouts again.

If the Doctor had any notable qualities, it was his consistently foul mouth.

Not that any of this mattered to Spock, of course.

"Very well." Spock shouts. "If you insist on being hunted down like the dog you are, so be it."

"Come and get me, you big-eared motherfucker!" Mccoy's voice shouts as Spock raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Why do Terrans see fit to go down in some blaze of glory?

It is pointless...

A minute later, Spock hears phaser fire as he rushes towards the other side of the room, near the entrance to the Surgical Area.

There he sees a frightened Mccoy, holing a Phaser to the head of one of Spock's guards, pinning him in a headlock with his other arm.

The guard has a nonchalant "Oh, please" look on his face.

Mccoy was determined, if annoying.

"Doctor, you must know that is pointless." Spock says as he steps into the room and puts his arms behind his back.

His other guard has his Phaser trained on Mccoy.

"You wouldn't wanna lose your Personal Guard, would ya?" Mccoy shouts frantically. "Now get outta my Sick Bay and I'll let him live! Or I'll turn him into a cinder!"

"He is prepared to give his life for my orders." Spock says, looking Mccoy down. "Just as you are not prepared for his retaliation."

The guard being held manages to elbow Mccoy in the stomach as the Phaser his captor was holding drops to the ground.

The other guard moves in to grab Mccoy's arm as Mccoy punches him square in the jaw.

The Guard staggers back as Spock moves in and punches Mccoy with force that almost knocks him out.

As Mccoy is knocked back onto the edge of one of the Bio-Beds, the two guards manages to pin him down by his arms.

Spock grabs Mccoy by his shoulder as the guards instinctively let go.

Mccoy fights for another moment, Spock pinning him to a nearby wall as metallic medical tools clang due to the force.

The cat has caught the mouse.

"He has been neutralized." Spock says. "Guards, watch the door."

The two Guards operform a Terran salute and leave the room as if nothing had happened.

Spock digs into his pocket with one of his hands as the other pins Mccoy to the wall steadily.

The Vulcan then draws his standard issue dagger and places it inches from Mccoy's throat.

Now he could complete his mission without hassle.

Mccoy's breathing is tense, erratic, desperate...Like a wounded animal that's lost it's pride.

"Fine!" Mccoy spits out. "Fine! Do me in and get it over with!"

"I intend to." Spock replies emotionlessly.

As he places the dagger even closer into Mccoy's throat, close enough to draw blood, he ponders for a second.

As a drop of blood escapes Mccoy's neck wound, Spock thinks to himself.

Why should Mccoy die?

He could be used...

He could be toyed with...

He could be made to serve...

...And to love.

After all, Spock had his eyes on Mccoy.

And any being aboard this ship is free to take what they want as long as they CAN take it.

And Mccoy was as helpless as an infant.

Therefore, it would be logical to take what he sought.

To take Mccoy.

But to do so would defy his Captain's iron-clad word.

But then again, Spock was the only one aboard the Enterprise that has received Kirk's anger and survived.

He supposed he could risk it again.

"I shall offer you a choice." Spock says frankly as he keeps the dagger trained on Mccoy's throat with his right hand.

"Fuck you!" Mccoy yells. "Fuck-!"

Spock slaps him instantly with his other hand as he pins Mccoy down yet again.

"Silence yourself and listen!" Spock commands.

Mccoy looks at Spock with an honest hatred.

It was honest, if immature.

"I find you quite...fascinating." Spock says as he moves closer to Mccoy's neck.

Spock breathes on his quarry's neck as a slight nervous moan escapes Mccoy's lips.

"Therefore, I offer you a choice." Spock says as his breath leaves his prey's neck and resumes it monotone sound.

"Either die where you stand...Alone, helpless, unjustly sentenced..." Spock starts.

He then moves towards Mccoy's neck again from the right side.

Mccoy's features tense further as the Doctor feels a tongue going down the left side of his neck.

The tongue leaves as Spock's breath moves to Mccoy's left ear as Spock's voice moves across his ears like a devil on his shoulder.

"...Or become mine eternally, and live..." Spock finishes as he utters the last word with a longing Mccoy has never heard before.

"Become yours? What, as a sex slave? No thanks!" Mccoy responds.

"In the beginning, perhaps." Spock says as his voice leaves Mccoy's ears, only for him to move closer, their eyes piercing one another's very essences. "However, once I ensure your'e obedience, a bond may form. It all depends on your choice here and now. Now choose: Bonded life or unnecessary death. And you must know that I WILL kill you if I am forced to. Testing me is illogical."

For Mccoy, it was like picking his poison.

He could let Spock kill him, but he'd die with dignity! Never giving in to anybody, like he always has!

Or, he could become Spock's bitch and live, possibly with tremendous benefits...But still a bitch in the end.

Now what was he willing to give up?

His life or his dignity?

"I...I..." Mccoy stammers as Spock presses grip into the knife by Mccoy's throat.

"I advise you to choose with haste. I do not like to be kept waiting."

Mccoy didn't wanna die, but he didn't wanna be someone's bitch.

But, what else could he do?

"Sigh...Alright..." Mccoy says as he sulks his head in sorrow. (As much as the knife against his throat would allow) "B-But I need protection! Otheriwse, I won't even bother!"

"Is that a demand?" Spock asks with an eyebrow raised up threateningly.

"Yes it is!" Mccoy replies as his breathing relaxes ever so slightly.

Spock's left eyebrow raises in a secret delight as he removes the knife from Mccoy's throat.

"Very well." Spock says as he resumes his usual stance. "I give you my word that you shall be protected at all times."

Mccoy just looks at Spock with a mixture of fear and hate.

He cannot believe he had just agreed to Spock's demands.

Was he going insane or something?

"Now...After you have completed your rounds here in Sick Bay, you are to come to my quarters directly." Spock commands. "No leeway, no chatting with other officers, senior or otherwise. Follow my instructions precisely to the letter or punishment will await you. Understood?"

Mccoy looks at Spock with fear and hatred as he wipes a trickle of blood from his neck where the knife punctured him.

"Fine, whatever..." Mccoy responds as his ragged breathing is audible, due to the fear.

Spock says nothing else as he leaves the room, and Mccoy, to their own machinations.

* * *

"I gave you a direct order to kill him!" A voice says. "Don't push your influence too far, Mr. Spock!"

Spock and his Captain are seen sitting in Captain Kirk's quarters.

Kirk is standing over him, obviously angry at hius failiure to kill Dr. Mccoy.

Spock is sitting by Kirk, looking up at him with icy, unfeeling eyes.

Kirk is angry, but he knows better than to kill the only officer aboard the Enterprise he can trust.

Spock will be perfectly fine.

Assuming otherwise would be...illogical.

"I see no reason why the ship's only Doctor must die simply because of failed assassination attempts." Spock says as he folds his hands evilly. "I have stopped them every time and shall continue to do so. Your'e paranoia is illogical, Captain."

"It isn't about the attempts, you half-breed. Its about keeping these people in line." Kirk says as he sits next to Spock on his bed, one facing each other paralell from the other. "If one stands up, they ALL stand up. Like ants in an anthill. One ant doesn't ruin a picnic, but what about ten? Fifty? A hundred? There has to be order, Spock!"

"And there shall be." Spock responds. "If you allow me to keep Mccoy as my pet, I shall have the release I need, and you will have a more loyal servant to perform our medical tasks. I fail to see the probem, Captain. Once the rest of the Enterprise realizes that assassins can be subjugated COMPLETELY, thoughts of treason will vanish and your authority shall remain secured."

"Well, maybe...Ok! Ok, fine!" Kirk replies, pointing a finger at his First Officer. "But if he slips up in any way shape or form, I will hold YOU responsible! And you will die along with him. Is that clear, Spock?"

"Crystal, Captain." Spock replies.

* * *

He needed a drink...

Mccoy is seen sitting in Sick Bay on his favorite chair.

After the incident with Spock early this morning, nobody came to see him all day.

What's even more odd is the fact that Kirk hasn't so much as spat in his direction.

Did Spock manage to convince Kirk to let him live?

Ah, it was pointless to ruminate on such things.

He checks the chronometer.

Sure enough...His shift ended in three, two, one.

To think he's gotta go to this Vulcan's quarters like some...dog!

He arranges his favorite tools in the order he likes them, (Damn Chapel always messing up his tool arrangements!) and then steps out of the room as the lights dim and the door closes.

Lucky for him, Spock's quarters were right near Sick Bay's give or take, so he didn't have far to go.

As he walks down the hallway, he sees the faces of the people who work this damn ship.

Most of them nameless to him, but murderous in their eyes.

Imperial officers are bred from the moment they apply to be cold killers.

Not that there weren't exceptions, but mostly they were the same.

And that spells trouble for the common ordinary yokel stupid enough to apply willingly.

Luckily, Mccoy was not a common, ordinary yokel.

He was a fine doctor, and that was why he conscripted into working for the Empire.

It wasn't that bad of a job, provided one forgets that most of your fellow officers would rather kill you than look at you.

But other than that, he learned more working aboatrd the Enterprise than he would as a common doctor on a Starbase colony.

It was worth the trade-off, he supposed.

For him, being a doctor wasn't so much about helping people rather than the science involved.

And boy did he know his science.

It was such a shame that he was a weak socialist as a result...

Which made talking to people, especially murderous Vulcans out to get into his pants...difficult.

He stops at the entrance to Spock's quarters.

At the door, he sees two Vulcans standing like automatons by the entrance to the door.

One of them was the one he held hostage earlier this morning.

Upon seeing Mccoy, the two part from the door to allow him entry.

As Mccoy walks through, he swears he sees the one he took hostage look at him angrily.

Though he could've been imagining things.

Vulcans were like organic computers...They couldn't feel...Right?

He enters the room and stops short.

Wow...Rather flashy for Spock...

The navy-blue walls are adorned with weapons and relics and other crap Mccoy couldn't make out.

Above the bed lies a weapon with it's straps unfurled, as if within quick reach.

Parallel from the bed, a shelf full of books...To the side, the entrance to what seems to be a bathroom.

And standing right next to the bed was the bearded cause of all of this, looking at Mccoy unfeelingly.

Spock.

"Greetings, Doctor." Spock says with his arms behind his back in his typical stance. "So, you have chosen servitude after all."

Mccoy couldn't think of anything to say.

Then again, what COULD he say in a situation like this?

"Sit and make yourself comfortable, while I prepare in the bathroom." Spock says. "We shall mate very soon...and I do not wish to look unnecessarily unappealing. You are free to browse the room any way you see fit. I not only have tapes featuring various styles and artists of Terran music, but have also acquired the literary works of Shakespeare, Twain, Einstein, as well as the works of famous Vulcan scholars and the diplomats of various species. However, you are not to touch the weapons or artifacts strewn across the room under any circumstances. Do so and I shall have you executed...Painfully."

Spock enters the bathroom areas as Mccoy sits down on the side of Spock's bed.

Spock was being awfully kind...for a Vulcan, of course.

Mccoy expected to be thrown down and ass-raped the moment he'd entered the room.

Instead, the guy offers his home to a complete stranger as if he was welcoming a...family member or lost cousin into the room!

Maybe he judged Spock too harshly?

Or was Spock just giving him a brief period of fake freedom?

Or both?

Probably both, knowing the circumstances.

Ah well, might as well enjoy the Vulcan's "hospitality."

Mccoy walks over to the bookshelf and looks around through the majority of books.

What was cool was the fact that these were real books too, not programs for the computer to recite.

He picks up a copy of Twain's "Adventures of Tom Sawyer."

As he flips through the pages, he starts at a familiar spot (He's read it before) and begins looking over the text, skimming.

This copy seems somewhat used, but relatively intact.

Spock must read these books quite a lot during his free time.

Makes sense for somebody of Spock's personality.

Mccoy seriously doubted that Spock chased little cats and frolicked through the grass in his spare time.

No, he'd spend his shore leave reading.

Seemed like a bit of a lonely existence, Mccoy thought...Only books for company.

No wonder the Vulcan wanted somebody here.

But, why him?

"I see you DO have appreciation for the beauty of the works of Mark Twain..."

Mccoy immediately closes the book and turns around in surprise.

There was his captor, shirtless, dressed in...white boxers that made him look strange to Mccoy's eyes.

He actually didn't look half bad...for a Vulcan.

"Oh...Spock..." Mccoy utters in surprise as he gets up off of the bed and proceeds to put the book back on the shelf where he found it.

"Have you read the book before?" Spock asks.

"Um, y-yeah." Mccoy says. "I read it back when I was a kid."

"Hmmm..." Spock moans. "Well, at least I have finally met one that hasn't completely succumbed to the useage of the Computer."

Mccoy didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult...and he didn't really care right now.

"You are still uncomfortable, I see..." Spock says. "Understandable...Your species has an annoying habit of not knowing when to submit to a higher power. However, that can be changed."

Mccoy's features tense as his fear takes over.

"Calm yourself." Spock says. "The comment was made to get you to think, not to be on your guard. As long as you obey my instructions, you shall have no reason to fear for your life within this room."

Spock unfurls a section of the bedsheets on one side of the bed as he moves over.

"Come, lay." Spock commands as he pats his hand on the bed twice, ushering Mccoy over.

Mccoy's hesitant at first.

But if rape was Spock's goal, he'd have taken Mccoy already.

Instead, he's goading Mccoy into it gently...like a lover would.

The Doctor nervously makes his way over to the bed, and sits where he sat before.

Spock puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Remove your shoes before you lay." Spock says. "Any other garments are removed by your own choice."

Mccoy obeys as he kicks off his boots and puts his legs over the bed.

Immediately, Spock slips a section of the bedsheet over Mccoy's legs as he turns his body halfway, so that he can look at his pet.

The moments lies his back down on the bed, he immediately slips back, a nervous smile on his face.

"Wow...Really comfortable..." Mccoy says, his tone that of one in bliss.

"The sheets for this bed are entirely comprised of Vulcan silk, the pillows stuffed with modified cotton strands." Spock says. "It is a form of comfort that so very few are able to enjoy."

"And I'm assuming Kirk's got this silk for him, too?" Mccoy asks wryly as he turns to look at Spock.

"Negative." Spock replies. "Connections are one of the few advantages I have over him. It irks him to no end."

"Well, what do you know about that?" Mccoy says as he relaxes somewhat, almost forgetting his situation in the comforts of Vulcan silk.

"Now we shall mate." Spock says as Mccoy feels a finger drape over his covered chest.

Well, so much for comfort.

Mccoy's eyes go wide as Spock moves his head toward Mccoy's.

"So I really am a sex slave after all..." Mccoy says as he tilts his eyes away. "Some comfort and guilt aren't gonna buy my heart, y'know."

Spock moves his body closer to Mccoy's as Mccoy finds himself in the Vulcan's grasp, being slowly pulled towards his captor.

And what's funny is that he isn't fighting back at all.

"I am aware of that." Spock says as Mccoy's face is pulled towards his. "However, you sold your body to me when I cornered you in Sick Bay...Your'e Heart is also mine. However, I will make do for now."

Spock's face moves in as his lips touch Mccoy's briefly.

The lips part for a moment, as Spock sighs heavily.

"I am no rapist, Doctor Mccoy." Spock says. "Open your body to me...willingly... and your heart shall follow."

Something inside of Mccoy wanted to obey...to give in to Spock.

But something else inside of him told him not to.

He was conflicted.

At first Mccoy thought that Spock just wanted to get into his pants.

Would explain the blackmail.

But as Mccoy lay there, in Spock's bed, the Vulcan's breath attacking his neck, he realized.

It wasn't lust.

It wasn't just loneliness...It was love.

This Vulcan was in love with him.

That's why Spock let him live.

That's why Spock was willing to disobey, even provoke Kirk's wrath...just to get Mccoy here, now.

That was the choice Spock had given him.

Love or death.

The ultimatum that Spock gave him this morning was the closest he could get to declaring his love.

Had to follow that "Vulcans don't feel" image, after all.

The way Spock saw things, if he couldn't have Mccoy, nobody could.

That's why death was the alternative.

He turns to face his captor once more, the bearded Vulcan's face one of anticipation, concern, lust, and isolation.

"If...If I give myself to you now..." Mccoy states. "Will I be doing it out to satisfy love or lust?"

"Doctor-" Spock starts.

"Answer me!" Mccoy says. "If I'm just a sex toy to you, then kill me now! But if your'e doing this cause your'e lonely, cause you love me, then..."

Spock turns his face away from Mccoy, while still keeping his hands on Mccoy's body.

He was either embarassed, disappointed, or both.

"Like I said this morning...A bond may form over time..." Spock says. "If you bond yourself to me, you shall be a Vulcan's mate. Nothing more. Nothing less. If you choose not to bond, then death is your only choice. For it would be illogical to allow another to take you. You are mine, now...That shall not change."

"No!" Mccoy says. "Stop trying to keep up some...tough-guy act! It's either yes or no! Cause I'll be damned if I'm going to be...'bonded'... to some Vulcan as a bitch!"

Spock exhales roughly as he turns to face Mccoy.

"I would never consider you as such. A Vulcan's mate is cherished, not a plaything." Spock says. "I take that statement as an insult to my culture. Though I shall overlook it just this one time."

So Mccoy was right.

Spock DID love him, he just couldn't admit it to himself.

"Ok..." Mccoy says. "Ok...I understand. But let me make this clear, I am no bitch! Don't ever forget that."

Spock turns his head back to Mccoy, his eyebrows oddly raised, as if he were almost...happy.

"I shall not." Spock says. "And you are my mate eternally...You shall not forget that. You are mine."

"I...I won't..." Mcccoy says as Spock moves his lips inwards again, towards Mccoy's own. "I'm...I'm yours."

Mccoy is again hesitant, yet he gives in at last, opening his mouth slightly as Spock's lips touch his own.

Now he was Spock's bondmate, lover.

As he tastes the Vulcan's saliva mixed with his own, (which was oddly spicy) his body relaxes completely as it gives in to Spock's dominance.

A long way to go from cussing the Vulcan out like he did earlier this morning.

But like Spock said, a bond may form over time.

And it seems that it's already started.


End file.
